


Zehn Kleine (Ex-)Weltmeister [VID]

by alberich



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Euro 2016, FIFA World Cup 2014, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fanvids, Gen, German National Team, Humor, Video Format: Streaming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberich/pseuds/alberich
Summary: A tongue-in-cheek look at the German National Team.





	Zehn Kleine (Ex-)Weltmeister [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Zehn Kleine Jägermeister" by Die Toten Hosen.

Password: exweltmeister


End file.
